Uno, Bacardi, and Conveniently Placed Mistletoe
by blueoleandar93
Summary: A cold winter night found Morgan and Reid facing each other in one of the most intense, alcohol impaired, two-player card game tournaments they've ever entered. Little did they know, what started as a scramble for bragging rights had the potential to become more. The real question is... what were they playing for? One-shot. Eventual Morgan/Reid. Canon!verse. Spoilers for 8x10!


Uno, Bacardi, and Conveniently Placed Mistletoe

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea reading another mistletoe!fic, and to be honest, I absolutely love holiday related fanfiction. Those who read The Essentials of Sociology know that very well seeing as it all started with a New Year's kiss. **

**Sorry for schmoopy!blue, I just really like the idea of the Holiday season bringing out romance.**

**-blueoleandar93**

* * *

Morgan sat quietly in his living room with an heir of calmness around him as he tossed a pack of Uno cards onto the coffee table and Garcia handed him a glass of her special eggnog. Special, meaning spiked with a little something extra. Morgan wasn't complaining at all. He took a sip and sat down on the couch, waiting for his best friend to take the seat next to him, "You ready to witness the Great Uno Battle of 2012?"

Garcia giggled, "Am I ever!"

* * *

Four hours earlier that very day on the jet home from a late night case, Reid was shamelessly kicking Morgan's ass at Poker. So—in hopes of thwarting him—Morgan set up a simple Checkers. Foiled again! The plane was landing back in Virginia in a half hour, so he had one more option: Chess. Morgan got creamed so swiftly and efficiently that it wasn't even funny. Well, it wasn't funny to Morgan. The other agents quickly found joy in laughing at him.

Frustrated, Morgan pointed at Reid as the jet descended, "I'm not finished with you. I swear, by the time the night is over, I'm going to beat you at something."

Reid gave a quiet smile, "It's late, man. We should be getting home."

"No way, it's only 10:30," Morgan complained, "And we have off tomorrow. Hotch said we had off tomorrow. Hotch!" Morgan turned in his seat to ask their team leader, "Don't we have off tomorrow?"

Hotch said from behind a thick paged book, "I assigned our team a one-day sabbatical, yes."

Morgan leaned over his elbows on the tiny table and smiled to Reid, "Ha! We've got time then."

Blake laughed from the other side of the room, "You seem quite adamant about this, Morgan."

"Reid here's been kicking my ass at every board game known to man for over ten years. After a decade of getting it handed to me, I think I need to show kid some respect for his elders." Morgan joked.

Blake replied, "I know what you mean. Have you ever played him in Rummy 500?"

Morgan grimaced, "One time. That's all it took."

Blake chuckled, "So, you know to never initiate that without a box of tissues by your side."

Morgan sighed in remembrance, "Bingo."

JJ asked jokingly, "Ever played him in _that_?"

Morgan scoffed, "Bingo's a game of chance. He has no control over—"

"You keep underestimating me, Morgan," Reid chuckled behind a mug of coffee, "That's your problem."

Morgan thrust his hand toward the younger agent, "You see this! He taunts me! He has built up way too many bragging rights, and they should be taken from him immediately before he gets cocky!"

Reid chuckled once more after a shallow sip of coffee.

Morgan groaned, "Too late. He's already there."

Rossi piped up from the seat behind him, "How about we stow this all until after the Holidays? It's nearly New Year's. Can't bygones be bygones?"

"Not when one bygone is constantly beating the other bygone without giving him a chance to do anything about it!" Morgan complained with a heated glare sent in Reid's direction.

Reid gave a smirk and set his mug down beside the chess board, "Fine, do you want me to let you win something?"

Morgan folded his arms and scoffed at him, "No way! That's almost as bad as losing, if not worse. I'm not a five-year-old playing his dad in Chutes and Ladders, okay? Don't treat me like one."

Reid began to laugh, "Speaking of, remember that time I made you cry in Chutes and Ladders?"

Morgan hissed, "That's irrelevant!"

"Not really. You brought it up. But, if it makes you feel better," Reid shrugged and placed his elbow on the table, outstretching his hand toward Morgan, "We can arm wrestle."

Morgan muttered under his breath, "No. I can't pick on the weak."

"You _can't_?" Reid brought his hand back, "Well, what do you call tripping me in the bullpen yesterday?!"

Morgan deadpanned, "Tripping you in the bullpen, which I did because—"

Reid supplied, "...because I'm weaker than you."

Morgan teased and shook his head, "You're _low hanging fruit_, man. Easy pickin's."

Reid grimaced, "You know what? I'm up for it. Let's settle this once and for all. Name one game I haven't beat you at, and we're going to play best two out of three."

Morgan slapped his hand on the table, "Trivial Pursuit!"

"Multiplayer. We can't do it," Reid responded, "This is between you and me."

Morgan narrowed his eyes, "Bananagrams!"

Reid furrowed his brow in confusion, "I don't even know what that is."

Morgan shrugged, "It's like Scrabble except with no board and slightly different rules."

"No offense, but you have no chance of winning that," Reid shook his head, "I've read the dictionary."

JJ strode over to their table and leaned over the back of Reid's seat to add, "I have a suggestion, if I may."

The two agents glanced over at her and nodded.

JJ presented, "Uno. I don't think we've ever played that together. Besides, the game doesn't have a player limit, nearly everyone is privy to the rules, and not to mention—it's competitive as all hell."

Reid nodded slowly, "I used to play that with my mom when she first started therapy."

Morgan added, "I used to play that with my sisters to see who got the last slice of cake."

"Well, then it's settled," JJ patted Reid's hair, grinned, and went back to her seat, "Let us know how it ends."

* * *

When he got home, Morgan looked everywhere for his Uno cards. He searched his small game drawer in his living room, checked his smaller game drawer in the hall closet, and checked his even smaller game drawer in his bedroom (but, that drawer holds the games he plays with his lady friends, so chances were already low Uno would be in there). Morgan pulled out a pair of Dirty Dice and smiled fondly as he found the mat for Strip Twister. He couldn't play either of those with Reid, but he'll never admit that the mental image he got wasn't all that bad. Placing them back and beginning his search again, he continued to look. He would say he keeps a rather tidy house—he _hates_ clutter—so, when he can't find the deck of cards that he knows he has, he gets a little upset.

Morgan sends Reid a quick text message. [Hey, I can't find my Uno deck. Do you have one?]

Setting his phone down on his bed, Morgan awaits the next text and pulls off his gun. Once he lays that on the bedside table, he takes off his credentials and identification as well. He sighed and ran a hand over his smooth, hairless head. It feels good to drop off his work and his last name and become Derek again.

Feeling his shirt sticking to his back, he decides to shuck it off as well. He should take a shower soon. After running around all day, he worked up quite a sweat. Tossing the shirt into his hamper at the foot of his bed, he glanced at the phone to see no text message back yet. Kid's probably busy doing things that geniuses do.

Morgan headed to the bathroom, started the water, and let it run over his hands to check the temperature until it was at just the right setting of scorching hot. He grabbed a towel, a bar of soap, and a loofah (tell no one) before hopping into the shower. He'll give the other agent a half hour to text him back before he calls Penelope. If he doesn't have a deck of Uno, she does.

After a quick shower, he wrapped himself in a towel and strode over to his room to check the phone. As it turns out, Reid didn't have a deck of cards. He had replied [I leave them at the hospital with my mother, so that I never forget them.]

Morgan responded quickly. [That's fine. I'll just grab a deck from Pen. Chances are, she'll have it.]

As he set the phone down and started to dress, he heard his phone make a small vibrating sound on his dresser. Spencer had texted back to correct him. [You didn't need that separation in the final sentence. By adding the unnecessary punctuation, you could have created a comma splice.]

[I could have, but I didn't. It's still grammatically correct.]

Spencer replied swiftly. [No, it's not.]

Morgan joked back. [Fine. Let's fight to the death over it.]

Spencer typed. [I'd rather not be physically confrontational; there's a small chance that you could use it to satisfy your longing to engage in coital release with someone of my ilk which makes me extremely uncomfortable, or use it as a chance to legally hit me which you do daily anyway. Either way, I'm not an applicable candidate whether you were to "fight" me.]

[I'm confused.]

[Yes, that's what I implied.]

[…how about we stop talking about this?]

[Fine.]

[Hey, asshole, you know you just sent me a sentence fragment.]

[I think I'll take that fight now.]

* * *

So, as of now, Garcia was seated beside Morgan on his living room couch, sipping from a glass of eggnog, and awaiting Reid's grand entrance. They passed the time by chatting lightly and petting Clooney, but before they knew it, Morgan's opponent had arrived. There was a shallow knock at the door and Morgan stood to answer it.

Reid was there on the other side wearing a deep blue button down, cords, and a red and green striped jumper. As the door opened, he was partly through running his hand through his forever tousled hair and glancing downwards at Morgan. He waved his hand as he adjusted the strap of his ever present satchel, "Hello."

Morgan reared his head back to shout into the living room, "Hey, Baby Girl! The reigning champion is here to get his ass kicked!"

Reid gave a startled look, "Garcia is here?"

Morgan shrugged, "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

Reid pushed a loose, curly tendril behind his ear, "N-no. I just wasn't expecting her to be here is all."

"Well, she did come bearing cards and wanted to watch," Morgan leaned back to let Reid into the house and closed the door behind him, "So, I figured it would be best to have a small audience of one."

Garcia called as they entered the room, "Yeah, so you wouldn't forget to return the cards."

Morgan's voice raised half an octave as he defended himself, "I wouldn't forget!"

Garcia shook her head, "You forget to give stuff back all the time. This would be no exception," she turned to Reid, "Hello, darling. How are you?"

Reid shrugged, "I'm fine. And you?"

Garcia winked, "All the better for seeing you here, sweetie. Now, let's start ourselves a tournament!"

Within a few minutes, Reid and Morgan sat on opposite sides of the coffee table, small deck of seven in hand as the stared at each other from across the tiny battlefield. Glancing at his cards, Morgan saw that he had a blue 2, a red 5, three green cards (7, 9, and 3), and one yellow reverse. Reid, as the house guest, was allowed to go first. Morgan smiled. There was no card Reid could place down that he wouldn't be able to reply to with ease. He had an amazing deck.

Reid placed a red 6 down, not breaking eye contact.

Morgan replied to that with his red 5.

Reid put a red 9 onto the table, and Morgan quickly switched up the colors by throwing down his green 9. My, how the tables have turned. Fully prepared to give the cockiest grin he could, Morgan met Reid's eyes as the younger agent smirked, "You shouldn't have done that."

Morgan asked, "Why not?"

Reid placed down a wild Draw Four card.

Morgan muttered under his breath, "Son of a bitch." He instantly began to profile Reid. So, what? He's not cheating. He's giving himself a successful advantage. Morgan drew four cards and looked over Reid to see what he could get from him. Reid didn't seem angry that Morgan had switched up the card colors, nor was he upset at him for going headlong into the game with a strategy. But, what he did say was "You shouldn't have done that", which implies one of two things: Reid was retaliating as quickly as Morgan was building up an offensive line, or… Reid doesn't have any green cards.

"Are you profiling me?" Reid asked with a knowing grin.

Morgan shrugged, "What are you going to do about it?"

Reid replied, "I've been profiling you ever since you picked up your deck. I know exactly what's in your hand. You might want to end the game now and just hand it over to me."

Morgan glared at him, "You don't know what's in my deck. There's no way for you to know that."

"Deduction," Reid smiled plainly, "It's elementary, my dear Watson."

Morgan hissed, "Fine then! Tell me what I've got."

Reid looked right into Morgan's eyes and iterated, "You had red five and a green nine in your original deck. Before I asked you to draw, you had left two green cards—a three, and a seven—, one yellow reverse, and one blue two. Then, after I asked you to pick up your cards, you picked out three red cards. One of them is a six, one of them is an eight, the other is a four, which pissed you off greatly. Yet, you picked out a blue reverse and I can see that you are itching to use it on me as soon as you can. I want to make this easier on you and tell you to forfeit. Hell, we can help you save face and tell the others you won. How about that?"

Morgan sputtered, staring wide-eyed at his deck. He looked from his cards back to Reid, "How… how the fuck… how the fuck… did you… wait, how the fuck…"

Reid shrugged, "Never play cards with a magician."

Morgan growled, "Why did you accept when you knew you'd wipe the floor with me?"

Reid laughed, "Why would one enter a competition if they don't think they can win?"

"This is totally different!" Morgan folded his arms and thrust out his deck, "Reid, you _knew_ you were going to win!"

Reid replied, "Yes, I did, but _you_ didn't. That's what made it fun."

Morgan complained, "Garcia! Call a foul! Please!"

Garcia casually took a sip from her drink, "Nope. He's legit. He couldn't even mess with the cards, because they're mine."

Reid smiled pleasantly, "You could forfeit…"

Morgan hissed, "I'm not going to forfeit! Just because you know what's in my deck, doesn't mean I'm going to lose."

Reid said simply, "I can profile out of you which card you're going to use at what time. It's really useless playing. Besides, it's almost midnight."

Morgan barked, "Gotta meet Prince Charming?"

"No," Reid replied.

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Then, sit your ass down and play me in Uno."

Garcia rose in a flourish and grabbed her bag of goodies as her pink and white dress billowed around her knees. She announced to Reid, "I changed my mind. I don't want to be listed as a witness when Chocolate Thunder finally loses his nerve and strangles you to death. Gonna go back to my apartment and watch Honey Boo Boo with Kevin."

Reid cocked his head to the side, "I thought you and Kevin broke up."

Morgan replied, "They've been back together for a month. Where have your deduction skills led you in the real world, Sherlock?"

Reid folded his arms, "Pretty well actually. Unlike someone in here, I have a girlfriend."

Morgan scoffed, "Oh, yeah? What does she look like?"

Reid grumbled under his breath, "Fuck you."

Morgan began to laugh and stood to give Garcia a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and used his moment of unawares to pinch his rear. Morgan jumped, "Oh, hey." Garcia patted him on the head and gave a knowing smile, asking them to refrain from killing each other before she found her way to the door. Morgan offered to walk her there, and she declined. After ten plus years of working together and fifteen plus break ups and make ups with Kevin, she knows the layout of his apartment pretty well. Garcia showed herself out.

Sitting back down at the table, he slid his cards under the deck and grabbed nine fresh cards out, "Refrain from profiling me, could you?"

Reid grinned, "I will if you will."

* * *

It was 2:27am when Reid looked up and asked a somewhat deep question. He tossed a green 7 down with a simple sweep of his pale hand and glanced up at Morgan, "Do you think Maeve is… well, do you think we're actually together. I mean… I can call her my girlfriend, right?"

Morgan placed on top of it a green 5 and shrugged, as the world seemed a bit fuzzed on the edges, "I don't know. Not my relationship; not my call."

Reid pursed his lips, adding a blue 5 in response, "I mean, what is a relationship though? Seeing the person, or knowing the person?"

Morgan sighed, taking another generous swig of eggnog, "It's two thirty in the morning. I don't think I can carry as in depth a conversation as you want us to have right now. Truth be told, I'm feeling a little buzzy…"

Reid furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Can I talk while you pretend to listen?"

Morgan replied, "I can do that. You gonna put a card down?"

Reid trained his hazel eyes on Morgan's, "It's your turn, not mine."

"Oh, fuck… I forgot," Morgan placed down a blue reverse and added a blue 4 as Reid began to speak. The poor kid was going through inner turmoil the likes of which Morgan hasn't seen in himself in a while. It was showing all over his tight lipped face as he inhaled softly before going on.

Reid began, wringing his hands, "When we started talking, it was really discreet, you know? I figured, she was a nice person to talk to. But… she also taught me a lot about not just accepting other people, but _understanding_ other people. As we began to understand each other, I realized that she's one of the few people on this planet who truly get me, and I wanted so much to be with her. Sadly, we couldn't meet due to an issue on her hand and then one on mine, but I always worried that she might look me up one day, see me, and decide… that she didn't want to be with me."

Morgan asked behind his glass, "Why would that be?"

Reid murmured, "Because, unlike you, I'm not blessed with good looks."

Morgan scoffed, "What are you talking about? You're gorgeous!"

Reid rebounded, "No, I'm not."

Morgan countered messily, "What mirror have you been looking in, dude? You think I call you Pretty Boy just cuz I feel like it? You, Dr. Spencer Reid, are one smokin' slab of sex. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"But, you called me a 'duck nosed, doe-eyed dipshit' last week! Seemed honest about it too!" Spencer shrieked.

Morgan waved his hand in the air, "Pish posh."

"Well," Reid sighed heavily, "Women don't necessarily toss their panties in my direction. Hell, most of them just assume I'm gay."

Morgan gave Reid an understanding look, "Well… are you gay? Cuz, I'd do you, if you're confused and want to try something with a dude. I totally understand, man. We're friends. I'm here for you."

Reid replied defensively, "No, thank you! I know who I am, and I identify mostly with the pansexual community."

Morgan was confused at that term, "So… you're bi?"

"Ah, man, the things we confess to late at night," Reid sighed and rested his head in his hands before looking up and correcting, "Bisexual means both sexes are attractive to you. Pansexual means all sexes are attractive to you."

"Aren't there only two sexes?" Morgan furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm too drunk for this."

Reid answered, "There are many more sex identities than just the main two in the gender binary. Men aren't necessarily born male and women aren't necessarily born female. Plus, there are many different genders like androgyne, bigender, genderqueer, hijra, gender diverse, third gender, but that's beside the point!"

Morgan paused, "Oh… so, do you like all of them, or do you just not give a shit?"

Reid countered, "I believe that what's on the inside matters way more than what's on the outside. If I'm attracted to a personality, like Maeve's, then I would like to be in a relationship with them regardless of what they look like."

Morgan nodded with clarity, "I think I get it. Personally—tell no one—I'm actually really into a nice sized ass. Doesn't matter to me who it's on. If I can bounce a nickel off of it, I would like to bounce onto them. Does that make me anything?"

Reid laughed, "I don't know, Morgan. I can't choose a sexuality for you, you have to choose for yourself the one in which you most identify."

"Well…" Morgan leaned in and whispered, "One time in college, I got really stoned and made out with one of the cornerbacks on the team. Does that make me gay?"

Reid looked at Morgan and paused, "…um."

Morgan sighed, "But, we were at it for a solid hour or so. That has to count for something."

Reid bit his lip, "Morgan…"

Morgan stared off into the distance, "Then, we woke up. We were sober by then, but I don't know. We got back at it. Ended up all over each other."

"I don't think I can—"

"It was one of the most intense sexual experiences I've ever had in my life."

"Okay, Morgan. This is bordering on too much information—"

"I shook his hand afterwards… probably shouldn't have done that."

"I don't know what you want me to do with—"

"God, he had a nice ass. What was his name again? I think it was Trey… or was it Troy… jeez, I don't fucking know…"

"You're getting off topic!" Reid exploded.

Morgan remembered himself, "Fuck… you're right. What were we talking about?"

Reid replied stiffly, "Whether or not Maeve and I are actually in a relationship."

Morgan shrugged, "I'm not in the right state of mind to be giving advice, but have you fucked her yet?"

Reid scratched absently behind his neck, "Um… I haven't seen her, so…"

"Well, I know that. I was talking about fucking of the 'phone sex' variety," Morgan raised his glass to his lips to see it was empty, "You two should know plenty about that."

Reid's ears went pink, "What… _is_ phone sex?"

Morgan poured the last of the eggnog into his glass and pouted, "Oh… all gone."

Reid sighed, "Morgan, focus."

He looked up and waved his glass toward Reid, "You're not nearly drunk enough to be talking to me right now. Drink this. Quickly."

Reid rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass from him, "If I drink this, will you focus?"

"Yeah, yeah… oh, wait!" Morgan agreed, stopping quickly to pour another finger of Bacardi into it and smiled, "That's gonna only do you good, man. Trust me. I'm FBI."

Reid tossed back the drink as Morgan shouted with encouragement, "Chug, chug, chug! Oh! That was awesome!" Morgan patted him on the back and clapped his hands, "Man, you drink like a fuckin' champ. It baffles me every time."

Reid chuckled, "Can you pour another shot in here? I know I just drank enough to get me mildly tipsy and I already can't drive home, so might as well make the best of it."

Morgan poured in another shot and grinned, "Of course, of course! Jesus, I don't think we've ever just gotten drunk together, man. We have to do this more often."

Reid knocked it back and hissed as it burned down. He could already feel it taking effect, and let out a small smile, "So, we were talking about phone sex?"

"Right. We were, buddy," Morgan replied, "So, have you and May ever done any of that?"

Reid strode around the table and sat down beside Morgan, "I barely even know what that is. Is that the thing where you talk dirty, or something?"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah. You're supposed to work the other person up, have them touching themselves and pretending it's you, listening the whole time. It's like having your ear against the wall at a lesbian slumber party except you're interacting. Jeez, there's nothing like a good dirty mouth on a girl… May got one of those?"

Reid shrugged, "I don't know. All the talk we do is clean. You know, we chat about science, and literature, and cultural normaties… I really like her."

Morgan began to laugh, "Is that a relationship, or a lecture?"

Reid glanced over at him, "Well, what's a real relationship like?"

Morgan responded, "I haven't _really_ had one, but… a real relationship in my eyes is having a connection with someone. You can call them whenever, you can hold them close in your arms and feel their heartbeat against yours, you can kiss them in public and they won't be embarrassed to be seen with you. I think it's a lot of things, really. But, mostly, I think it's the connection. The feeling that this person just may be who you want to spend your whole life talking to, holding, fucking around with… man, you're lucky. I've never really felt that way about anyone before. Well, not anyone who really returns it, you know?"

"Boy, do I know." Reid sighed wistfully, as his words began to slur, "There was this one guy. God, he was amazing. He was unbelievably handsome, super reliable, really nice to everybody he met. He could be kind of a jerk sometimes, but, hey. You can't have it all. Whenever I needed anything, I never called, but I knew he'd be there. Right there by my side, holding my hand, he'd be there. This guy could tell by my face when I was upset, and he always knew just what to say. And, I fucked it all up. I never went after him, and the opportunity slipped away. Then again, we'd only be friends."

Morgan asked, "Well, how do you know that? Ever asked him?"

Reid gasped, "God, no! I mean, what if he rejects me, or starts hating me, or thinks I'm weird! Well, he already thinks I'm weird, but—"

Morgan stopped him, "Wait, this guy's still around?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah."

Morgan deadpanned, "Call him right now."

Reid began to panic, "But, I'm nearly drunk and it's almost three in the morning…"

Morgan reached into Reid's breast pocket and took out his phone, handing it to him, "He'll take a message."

Reid fretted, "No, really, it's fine. I have Maeve, and—"

Morgan scoffed, "Man, fuck her. Call this guy up."

Reid shook his head quickly, finding himself slowly slipping down the couch, "Why are you so adamant about it?!"

Morgan plainly told him, "I haven't seen you look like that when you're talking about anybody before. Even Maeve. When you talked about this guy, man, that's the same way my mom talks about Dad. I say, give it a chance. The worst thing he can say is 'no'."

Reid buried his head in his hands and slurred, "I can't! I can't!"

Morgan sighed with disappointment, "Please don't start crying."

Reid popped his head up and fanned at his face, quelling the tears, "I'm sorry. Alcohol makes me emotional."

Morgan shrugged, "So? Alcohol makes me horny. You don't see me humping a pillow."

Reid replied, "I can't risk our friendship."

Morgan stated with determination, "Man, I won't say this again. You. Could. Be. This. Boy's. Prince. Charming. And you are currently fucking it up for _not only you, but him as well_. Give him a chance so that he can give you one! Call this motherfucker."

"Morgan—"

"Call him."

"But, I—"

"Call him."

"I can't—"

"You betta _caaaaaall_ Tyrone…" Morgan started to sing and danced a little in his seat, "Mmm, mmm, call him! Call him!"

Reid began to laugh, "Good Lord, you're drunk."

Morgan chuckled, "That's Captain Shitfaced to you."

Reid giggled and sat up, "Then, what am I? Give me a name!"

Morgan stared at Reid, right into his large, honey colored eyes, "Dr. Sexy."

Reid complained, "Stop joking around."

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm not joking around."

Reid sensed something in his own drunken state, "Morgan, what are you..."

Morgan grabbed at Reid's sides, tickling him mercilessly. Reid collapsed into a pile of laughter and giggles at Morgan's tirade. He pushed at Morgan, but the man didn't let up, fingers dancing up and down his fragile body. Reid let out a squeak and tossed his head back with laughter as Morgan started to press quick kisses up his neck. The kisses started out as a puerile joke, and it was funny when it was, but before long, Morgan's tongue was gliding up and down the side of his neck. Reid's laughter slowed down to breathy snicker which softened into a sharp quiet moan as Morgan's lips met the soft skin underneath his jaw. Quickly, he pushed Morgan off and stuttered, "Wh-what were you... what were you doing?"

"I don't know, man. I told you what this stuff does to me," Morgan replied with a dismissive laugh. He'd already forgotten that what he just did to Reid wasn't considered normal. He'd already forgotten that Reid liked it. Morgan grabbed the glass and poured a little more, "Blame it on the al-al-al-al-al-alcohol."

Reid started to laugh and grabbed the drink from him, downing it himself, "You're weird. Gimmie that."

Morgan took the empty cup back, "Hey, man, don't judge. That Goose had me feeling loose. The Patron had me in the zone."

Reid took the bottle and narrowed his eyes at it, "Shit, is this really Grey Goose?"

Morgan shook his head, "Nah, dude. It's rum."

At that, Morgan's phone began to ring. It very loudly began to wail Beyoncé's "Check Up On It". He fished around in his pocket for it and opened a message, laughing as he read it aloud, "It's from Penelope. She says 'you pocket dialed me and I heard you singing Erykah Badu. It's time for you two to go to sleep'."

Reid chuckled, pouring another shot into his glass, "We're not going to listen."

The two laughed and Reid knocked back the shot, groaning before asking, "Was your ringtone Beyoncé just then?"

Morgan nodded, "Damn straight."

"I kind of liked that. Can I hear that again?" Spencer asked.

* * *

Morgan blinked awake and ran his hand down his face, feeling a string sense of grogginess, weight on his abdomen, and soft, light brown hair in his face. Mmm, white girl? Not bad for a hazy night. This wasn't the first time he woke up hungover with someone laying on his chest. He flailed an arm out to grab his phone and check the time. It was 11:09am. He heard a manly grunt come from his chest and Morgan popped his head up to get a better look at the person using his left pectoral as a pillow. It was Reid.

He ruffled the kid's hair, chuckling sleepily, "What the fuck happened last night?"

Reid groaned and pushed his hand up against Morgan's face until his palm found his mouth. He hissed out a long, "_Shh_."

Morgan pulled Reid's hand off of him, "Man, get off me."

Reid groaned again and tightened his grip around his waist, "But, you're warm and you smell like Bacardi…"

"Well, that's too damn bad," Morgan complained, pausing and stiffening up as Reid shifted his hips against his leg and felt something else just as stiff, "Oh, my God, are you hard?"

Reid grumbled into his chest, "I believe the proper term is erect."

Morgan whined, "Please get off of me. I'm begging you to get off of me."

Reid countered, "And I begged you to shut up. Look at us. We are shit at communication."

Morgan grabbed the sides of Reid's face and lifted it up to see closed eyes, a slightly red face, and puffy pink lips under a flurry of soft, brown curls. Wow. Did he always look so… so… _cute_? Morgan just wants to put a little bow around his neck, brush his hair, and him in his pocket. Morgan put his head back down and Reid shifted again, that goddamn hard-on grounding into his thigh. Maybe "cute" isn't the word. Maybe… hot, or alluring, or sexy is the word. Maybe… clever, or attractive, or tempting is the word. Maybe Reid needs to get the fuck off of his lap before he joins the little genius in his stiff predicament.

Sighing, Morgan sat up and shifted to carrying him. Jeez, the kid was heavier than he looked. Morgan trekked up the stairs of his apartment and padded down the hall until he found his bedroom. He lay Reid gently onto the sheets and rolled the comforter up around his shoulders. Reid let out a content sigh and shifted to his side under the covers, his hands grabbing noncommittally at something. His elbows started to turn in on each other and fell together as he curled into a loose fetal position.

He must be used to holding something while he slept. Hmm… what did Morgan have, what did Morgan have… Morgan looked around the room and spotted a body pillow. No, too large. How about a headrest? No, too small. Morgan gasped and raced to the closet on the other side of the room and saw the medium sized stuffed bear Garcia had built for him what that store came out in the mall. His name was Geoffrey. Closing the closet door and arriving back at Reid's bedside, he pulled down the covers and placed the bear at Reid's small chest. Reid latched on to it and snuggled into the bear's back with a soft smile on his lips. He breathed out, "Thank you."

Morgan replied, "Aww, you're kinda cute."

Reid growled angrily, "Stop. Talking."

Morgan raised his palms, "Okay, okay. Damn."

Closing the door and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Morgan let his mind drift and recollect the previous night they spent. He remembers that they started listening to that Beyoncé song and after two listen throughs, Reid had it memorized. A sloppy margarita later, the kid was shaking his ass and singing along to it as Morgan took a moment of clarity and taped it on his camera. After that, things get a bit fuzzy. He remembers popping in Batman Begins and Reid slipping down the couch in sleep, winding up with his head on Morgan's lap. Morgan thinks that time might have led him to absently stroke his hair as he began to follow Reid into dream land.

A very large German Shepherd yipped at Morgan's feet and Morgan spit the toothpaste into the sink, rinsing out his mouth and following the dog to the kitchen downstairs to fix him a late breakfast. Morgan ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry, boy. Daddy got acquainted with half a bottle of Rum last night." Clooney nuzzled against Morgan's shin before digging into the kibble. Morgan gave his warm head one last pat and decided he might as well make himself and Reid a late breakfast as well after taking his morning shower.

Walking back down the steps fifteen minutes later in a clean pair of boxers, sweatpants, and a grey v-neck tee shirt, he put some sausages on to sizzle, cracked four eggs into a pan, and popped two slices of rye into the toaster. Morgan wasn't going for much, he just wanted something to quell the savage beast that was his empty stomach. While the food was cooking, he started off the coffee maker. Morgan doesn't know what Spencer's favorite blend is, all he knows is how he likes it made. Glancing at his depleted selection, he figured that the sweetest blend he had was French Vanilla. Morgan loaded it up and started to scramble the eggs noncommittally.

There was another nudge at his shin and Morgan smiled fondly down at his dog, tossing up a piece of sausage. The dog jumped and caught it. Morgan grinned, "That's my boy."

Turning off the stove, Morgan fixed up a decently sized plate and poured a mug of coffee. Inside the mug, he scooped in six teaspoons of sugar and three tablespoons of creamer. He grabbed the plate and the mug and started up the steps gingerly to see if his friend had yet seen the light of day. Morgan opened his bedroom door and set the plate and mug down, touching Reid gently on the shoulder to wake him, "Hey, man. I fixed you something to eat."

Reid mumbled something inaudible.

Morgan smiled knowingly, "I made some coffee as well. Six sugars, three creams. I wonder who will drink it now, since you won't get up."

Reid chuckled quietly with a dazed smile on his face, his eyes still closed, "Coffee?"

Morgan laughed, "Yeah, French Vanilla."

Reid pushed his face into the teddy bear, "But I'm so comfortable. What's this bed made out of? Clouds?"

Morgan laughed, "No, close. Memory foam. The pillow's feather down, and the bear is made out of fluff, hearts, and the hopes to find someone who 'wuvs hugs'."

Reid hissed, "Sometimes, you remind me of how much I dislike you."

"Coffee," Morgan reminded him.

Reid murmured flatly, "Never mind, I like you."

Morgan reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of Advil pills, placing it beside the plate and replying, "Come on, man, you gotta get up. It's almost one o'clock in the afternoon."

Reid wrenched himself up and pushed his hair lazily out of his face before sitting up, his eyes hooded with sleep.

Morgan spoke, "Morning, sunshine."

Reid grumbled and sloppily raised his middle finger at him.

"Cute." Morgan rolled his eyes and handed him the mug, saying heatlessly, "Now, eat up, drink up, Advil up, and get the hell out of my house."

Reid yawned, "I like the idea of me not moving from this spot, and since leaving is fully my choice, I can use that fact to my advantage, consequently ruining your day."

Morgan thrust the coffee into his hands, "Just drink it."

Reid took a sip and moaned deeply, looking up at Morgan with dreamy eyes, "This is perfect. Will you marry me?"

Morgan ruffled his hair and joked, "Slow down, Pretty Boy, you've gotta buy me dinner first."

Reid grabbed the toast and bit out of it, "Bah humbug."

* * *

After Reid ate, brushed his teeth, and downed the Advil, he grabbed his stuff and headed to the door. Morgan at his side, he opened it and only made it halfway out onto the stoop before he turned to say, "I had a good time, and… since tonight didn't technically end in my victory… how about we say you won this?"

"Awesome idea!" Morgan grinned, "I had fun last night too. We should totally get wasted together again. It's been so long that I nearly forgot what good company you were under the influence."

Reid laughed gently, "Same goes for you."

Morgan held out a hand and Reid shook it. Glancing up at his friend once more, Morgan noticed something green above the doorway and hissed, "Whoa! When did that get there?!"

Reid asked, "You didn't put that there?"

Morgan shook his head, giving one last glance to the mistletoe before he let go of Reid's hands, "No way!"

Reid speculated, "It wasn't here when I arrived."

Morgan asked, "Well, who got in and out during your time here?"

Reid narrowed his eyes, "Garcia."

Morgan nodded and folded his arms, "That makes so much sense."

Reid replied, "It does."

"Well…" Morgan shifted back on his feet, "Are you one to uphold tradition?"

Reid shrugged, "Usually, but… you know, we're friends and we work together and this is kind of unexpected…"

Morgan countered, "Same."

Reid laughed nervously, "Plus, that's silly. I mean, the thought of us… kissing… like, psh, what?"

Morgan agreed, "Yeah, totally silly."

Reid added, "I also have a girlfriend."

"That you've never met before." Morgan supplemented, "Not saying she's not a real girlfriend. I'm just saying to say."

Reid cocked his head to the side, "Is that for or against the question of us kissing?"

Morgan opened his mouth and soundlessly struggled with words before closing his mouth.

Reid said cautiously, "Should I just leave?"

Morgan shook his head, "No! We can't just disregard it. I mean, this is decades of tradition that we are tossing down the drain here."

Reid quickly gave a nod, "You're right."

Morgan continued, "And we can't just meet under it and not do anything. It's unjust."

Reid approved, "Yes, yes! You are correct. Super unjust."

Morgan asked, "So, we should?"

Reid questioned, "We should?"

Morgan solidified, "We should."

Reid lifted his thumb up, "Alright. Okay. How… how are we doing this?" Morgan stepped closer until they were a few inches apart and watched as Reid tried to figure out where to place his hands. He rested them on his shoulders but paused and removed them before floating them in the general region of his upper waist and hastily retreated.

Laughing quietly, Morgan took Reid's hands in his and placed them at the sides of his jaw. His laughter quelled. It was perfect. Reid leaned forward and Morgan met him halfway as their lips pressed together at just the right angle. It was very chaste and quick, but for some reason, Morgan could feel his heart racing. They parted and breathed softly, eyes locked on each other's, waiting to see who would crack first.

It was Reid.

He pulled his hands from Morgan's face and wiped them on his cords, "Gosh, I'm sorry if they were… sweaty. I… um… I'm going to… go…" Reid quickly started down the steps of the stoop and Morgan closed the door of his apartment and gasped for breath. Holy shit. That was near insane. He could still feel him, taste him—fuck! What's he going to do with… oh, no…

Morgan glanced at the seat of the couch to see a brown satchel. He rushed over and grabbed it, opening the door and calling out, "Wait! You forgot this!"

Reid looked up and went through a tiny inner battle before turning from his car on the side walk and hurrying back. As he made it up the steps, his eyes were glued to the floor as he spoke, "I noticed it was gone when I went to the car, because I usually put it in the passenger's seat, but I didn't want to come back and bother you, and—" he reached for the bag only to have Morgan swipe it away, "Morgan… what are you doing?"

Morgan stole a glance up and looked back at him, "We meet again."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Come on, cut the crap, Morgan. Give me my bag."

Morgan smiled subtly, "Oh… this bag?"

Reid hissed, "I know exactly what you're doing, okay? You've got your plotting face on and, it's not going to work! I'm not going to fall for it!"

Morgan grinned and replied honestly, "I'm not plotting anything."

Reid folded his arms indignantly, "Yes, you are."

Morgan started, "Oh, yeah? Prove it. What am I plotting?"

Reid remarked, "You want me to make a fool out of myself confessing my feelings for you while you sit there with the luxury of deciding whether you want to be with me or not."

Morgan asked, "Wait… you have feelings for me?"

"Is the sky blue?! Do electrons attach to protons?! Is energy a continuous matter?! Yes, you gigantic, thick-headed asshole! I have feelings for you!" Reid revealed harshly, "Why do you think I wouldn't call Prince Charming last night, Derek?! _You_ are Prince Charming!"

Morgan gasped, "I'm Tyrone?"

"Technically the character of Tyrone is the boyfriend's friend, but you know what? For the sake of argument..." Reid sighed, "Yes, okay? You're Tyrone."

Morgan began to laugh.

Reid growled, "What's so funny?"

Morgan chuckled, "Last night, I was so fucking jealous of that guy."

Reid asked hesitantly, "…you were?"

Morgan nodded with a laugh, "Yeah. Ugh, don't even get me started on Maeve."

Reid covered his face with his hands, "Fuck… my girlfriend."

Morgan poked Reid teasingly on the forehead, "Well, don't blame me, Cinderella, you can't come to meet Prince Charming at the ball with a ring on your finger."

Reid worried, "God, this is going to break her heart."

Morgan shook his head and snickered, "You lying, cheating motherfucker."

Reid defended himself and pointed between the both of them, "Fuck you. I didn't cheat. We just kissed under the mistletoe. And the kiss was chaste, and not at all sexual, therefore it barely means a thing."

Morgan asked politely, "Do you want it to mean a thing?"

Reid gave Morgan a confused look, "…what are you playing at?"

Morgan shrugged, "Depends on what you want me to play at."

Reid paused after a moment, "Well… it's not like Maeve and I are in an actual relationship. I mean, we've been talking for a few months, and exchanged 'I love you', and are proclaimed soul mates, but in all actuality, she was the perfect remedy to get over you," Reid stated and began to cross his arms over his chest once more before calculating, "But, seeing as I was only beginning a pseudo relationship with her for the _express purpose_ of getting over you, now that you're giving us a chance, I should probably end it with her. Besides, I've known you for years and just met her six months ago; I can't be expected to choose her, can I?"

Morgan asked, "When are you going to do it?"

Reid scratched absently behind his neck, "Tomorrow… yeah. Definitely tomorrow."

Morgan gestured, "So… what shall we do until then?"

"Lord knows," Reid shrugged, clearly missing the point, "I've got a few case files to do at home, so I could go and finish those up. You know, get those done as soon as possible," he took a few steps back and waved awkwardly, "So, I'll see you later?"

Morgan nodded, "Yes, you will."

Reid smiled and tripped over his foot, regaining his balance at the last minute, "Well, that was embarrassing…"

Morgan held up Reid's satchel, "Wait, you're forgetting something. Well, two somethings."

Reid walked back and collected his bag with a confused look, "Well, I've got the satchel, what's the other—"

Grabbing him, holding him close and dipping him down, Morgan sealed their lips together in a strong, heady, unforgettable kiss. Reid dropped his satchel and raised his hands to grasp at the back of Morgan's head and return it. Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid's waist, his hands making small paths of claim along his back and hips. Reid let out a soft sound and lifted his arms around Morgan's neck and pulled their bodies flush together as their lips melded over and over again.

Morgan felt whole, complete, together at last. Kissing him felt like the final piece of the puzzle, the key to the conundrum! For some reason, standing right here—under the mistletoe with Reid—everything suddenly made sense. Morgan's been alone for so long waiting for someone to kiss him like this, to hold him like this, to love him like this. Not only has Morgan found that someone, he was there all along, waiting for Morgan to kiss him and hold him and love him as well.

Letting him go gently, Morgan breathed and pressed his forehead against Reid's, "Merry Christmas."

Reid looked at him through dazed eyes and sighed, "... and a happy New Year."

Morgan laughed and secured his coworker in his arms, "Yeah, that too."

"Honestly, though… I really must go—" Reid placed his hands confidently at Morgan's chest and paused, "Whoa, you are… more stable than you look."

Morgan winked, "Is that a problem?"

Reid shook his head and stammered, "N-no, it's… I don't mind—well, actually, I really… um, I like…"

Morgan wiggled his eyebrows, "You like?"

Reid confessed, "I like a lot."

Morgan chuckled, "Oh, God."

Reid's cheeks began to flush a subtle pink as he took a step back out of Morgan's arms, "I'll… I'll see you at work tomorrow?"

Morgan nodded, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Reid continued to walk facing him, "Even if there's a sociopathic killer psycho on the loose?"

"I like a bit of adventure," Morgan grinned and replied, "Bring it on."

Reid bit his lip and stared fondly back before making his way down the steps, "Okay."

Morgan waved and went back into his house, closing the door and rifling through his pockets for his phone to call Garcia. She had to know how successful her plan was, no matter how awkward it started out as, and… where was it? Morgan patted himself down and checked the surrounding area, going to the kitchen to grab his home phone to call it. Dialing the numbers in, he pressed CALL and waited for his phone to start singing Beyoncé.

He surveyed around the bottom floor, checking the living room, dining room, kitchen, and as he arrived back to his standing point at the door, he heard Beyoncé singing faintly from the other side, "_If you got it, flaunt it, boy I know you want it. While I turn around you watch me check up on it. Ooh you watching me shake it; I see it in your face. You can't take it, it's blazing you watch me in amazement."_ Morgan opened the door quickly and saw Reid standing there with a smirk on his face. The kid was gently mouthing the words, "_You can look at it, as long as you don't grab it_."

"You took my phone, so that we could meet under here again, which is cute and all," Morgan hypothesized, "But, I'd really like it back."

As he grabbed for it, Reid swiped it back and sang, "_If you don't go bragging, I'ma let you have it._"

Morgan started to smile and reached for the phone again.

Reid hid it behind his back, "_You think that I'm teasin, but I ain't got no reason_."

Morgan chuckled and shook his head, "Boy, you crazy."

Reid held the phone out, "_I'm sure that I can please you_," and pulled it back quickly as Morgan reached for it, "_But first I gotta read you_…"

Morgan grinned and grabbed him by the collar, dragging a laughing Reid against the door frame before pinning him to it and kissing him senseless.

END

* * *

**A/N: Be sure to review if you liked it and show me your love!**

**-blueoleandar93**


End file.
